


Drabble: Purgatory

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-08
Updated: 2003-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

Boromir dreams of being raped. Held down by strong, callused hands and mastered. Taken hard, and left for dead.

And he enjoys it.

Aragorn, he knows, would never do such a thing. Aragorn, he knows, would be gentle with him. Aragorn, Boromir knows, could never rape him.

And Aragorn, he knows, is the only one he has ever desired like this, enough to dream dreams that turn into rape. But Boromir knows that Aragorn could never break honor.

But still Boromir dreams his death dreams, and hopes. And knows. He deserves to be punished. He tried to take the Ring.


End file.
